


Dare

by StellaFormidante



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Submissive Natsu, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaFormidante/pseuds/StellaFormidante
Summary: Natsu's been acting strange lately. But that's according to Gray only. Inspired by the song Dare by Shakira.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bookworm/gifts), [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts).



> Hola! So here's a sudden songfic for you guys! Feel free to read!
> 
> And of course, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-san.

**Dare**

**by: Stella Formidante**

 

* * *

 

 

_Hola!_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_I dare you!_

* * *

 

It was a fine day at the Fairy Tail guild. The sky was purely blue, birds flying freely at the breeze of wind. The people were in their usual routine: going on missions, eating, drinking booze, etc. One wouldn't say that there's something strange today. Unfortunately, that's not the case for Gray Fullbuster. The ice mage was there, sitting at the bar. His gaze always droopy, feeling like he's been tired even if it's just the first half of the day. He took the glass of fresh tea in front of him and drunk it slowly, feeling the minty taste of it. After a few gulps, he placed it again on the table and sighed heavily. Yeah, so much for a fine day.

Noticing this, our beautiful barmaid: Mirajane Strauss, tried to strike up a conversation with the raven-haired boy, who was still staring at the wall like some daydreaming idiot in the middle of war. Luckily, Gray was perceptive enough to have noticed the worried look plastered on the barmaid's face. Gray gave her a questioning look before realizing himself that indeed, he was acting somewhat strange today.

And as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world, Mira had to stop herself from chuckling with regards to the ice mage's despair (or whatever you call it), knowing that it's about the recent buzz on the guild.

"C'mon Gray, you don't have to act like it's okay." the barmaid pointed out, giving her sly smile towards the ravenette. Gray just sighed again, hoping to put an end to his 'despair'.

And as on cue, the ice mage felt like he was being watched by other people from not so far away. When he looked, it was Romeo and Wendy snickering at each other, as if hiding something fishy. Gray felt a huge vein pop up on his forehead.

"I'm okay, Mira. You don't need to put it on me." the ice mage tried to act indifferently, but Mira wouldn't have it that way.

The barmaid was, as usual, her insistent self. Of course, she wanted to know what makes Gray bothered coming right out of his mouth. So Mira waited for it to happen.

"Obviously, you're acting weird today. And second, I care because I don't like seeing you all gloomy in a wonderful day like this." Mira stressed out, almost laughing when she received a scoff from the ice mage.

"Oh yeah... A wonderful day with people laughing around and I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on. Nice one, Mira." Gray remarked sarcastically as he gulped the final milliliters of his drink. Letting out a refreshed "Ahhhh.", he stood up and thanked Mira for the drink.

"You would want to know, I swear." Mira replied, and this earned a confused look from the ice mage before walking outside the guild.

* * *

  _All of my life, too late_

_Till you showed up with perfect timing_

_Now here we are, you rock it_

_Our fingers are stuck in the socket_

_It's just the nature, a game_

_Get ready, we'll do it again_

_Let's not recover, from the hangover_

_When your eyes got me drunk I was sober_

* * *

Gray decided that it was a perfect time to go on strolling all by himself. Being the cold and anti-social person he was, it felt great. No Juvia, no Erza, no Natsu...

Wait, Natsu? Well, yeah. That does make sense. He's not in a mood to brawl right now.

And so he continued walking until he reached the town plaza where he looked for a bench to sit on. And in blinking moment, he saw a flash of pink hair in a shop just in front of the plaza. Thinking he was right, Gray looked closely and saw that it was indeed Natsu. The pink-haired idiot was shopping for supplies with his ever-loyal blue Exceed, Happy. Shrugging off the thought, he continued walking to find a rather comfortable bench near the lake. He sat quietly and smelled the wind. It was indeed summer, and speaking of summer...

Ughh... Why does it have to go back to Natsu? Now he was certain that today's a strange day.

Savoring the scenery, Gray could only glance at the blue sky with a nostalgic smile on his face. How he wanted to go back in time and make Ur live again. Again, everything that happens has a purpose. And Gray learned it the hard way.

No family, no proper childhood... It felt as if Gray was almost empty. If it weren't because of Fairy Tail, he might be dead now. And following Ur would be his utmost wish. Getting in a guild helped him out. It made him feel sometimes that he's not alone, that there's always people who would ask him if he was okay.

His reminiscence of the past was interrupted by a loud noise that came from near his location. Gray looked around and he saw a familiar figure whose head fell flat on the ground.

A chuckle, Gray asked "What the hell, Flame-Brain?" And the said person looked up, still with a cheeky grin.

"Hey Ice Block! Nice seeing you here?" Natsu was unsure of the last statement. He wouldn't pray to see his crush right in this moment and place. But the pinkette stood up, brushing away dusts on his clothes and faced the ice mage.

"What is that? Like hell it's nice to see you around, Dragon Breath." Gray turned sour at that. After all, one who's having a good time at the park then being spoiled by your rival isn't the best definition of a nice meeting.

Instead of a retort which Gray expected, Natsu turned around and said nothing. This irked the ice mage more.

Just what the hell is wrong with that stupid Fire Dragon Slayer?!

* * *

  _Is it true that you love me?_

_I dare you to kiss me_

_With everyone watching_

_It's truth or dare on the dance floor_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_Truth or dare on the dance floor_

_La la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_I dare you!_

* * *

Natsu went home surprisingly early. His original plan was to get to the guild and have a nice talk with Lucy or Erza about his feelings for the raven-haired boy, who just dumped him earlier. At this thought, the pinkette felt distressed. Just how dense that stupid ice cube could be? Well, as you can see, Natsu's been someone who can be called as dense here. But things change, and the smartass Gray Fullbuster went down to being oblivious. Well, it's not like Natsu could blame him. After all, he himself chose not to tell about his pathetic feelings for Gray.

After eating his dinner, Natsu went for a short bath enough to freshen up his mind and body. This day had been quite painful for him to think about. And so he settled on the bed after taking a bath and left Happy, who was eating his fish at the dining table.

Gray Fullbuster admitted that he became insomniac since the day where the people of Fairy Tail became weird (weirder, because the guild was damn weird ever since) and noted to himself having checked by Porlyusica when he got through with this night. It was a wonder why Natsu felt like just turning around and leaving him like that. Usually, the fire mage would challenge him to a fight. But today, and for the record, no physical fights were declared between the two. Even the guild was quiet. All Gray could hear were whispers, chuckles. snickers and nothing more. No brawls, no Erza getting mad because of strawberry cake, no Gajeel singing some stupid song at the stage... it felt uncomfortable just by looking at it.

The ice mage was shuffling every now and then on his bed, throwing away the blanket and his clothes (no wonder about that) on the floor. He was literally sprawled all over the bed tonight. With an arm over his forehead, Gray was thinking too hard about what happened at the guild. It couldn't be that bad, right? Well, there's still Mira's usual cheerful attitude. But the majority of the guild... felt so (as Gray would put it) boring.

And so the great Gray Fullbuster decided that he needed to know what's going on...

* * *

  _Of all the millions on the planet_

_You're the one who's keeping me on it_

_You know I like you, ain't nobody's business_

_Your blue Spanish eyes are my witness_

_It's just the nature, a game_

_Get ready, we'll do it again_

_Let's not recover, from the hangover_

_When your eyes got me drunk I was sober_

* * *

 And so a usually bright sunny day came along the land of Fiore. Gray got up reluctantly on his bed, went to bath and prepared for the day. The walk to the guild felt like forever, more like walking in a funeral procession. Gray didn't feel like it. It's really weird and felt bad that he couldn't lay his finger on the situation.

Mira welcomed him with a bright smile. And Gray could say it was brighter than yesterday. And as expected, Juvia came running towards Gray's direction.

"GRAY-SAMA!" and the loud shout of the water mage startled Gray 100% throughout his body. Being the cool man he was, Gray managed a smile.

"H-Hey Juvia... Nice day, isn't it?" Gray asked, eager to start a normal conversation with anyone, even Juvia.

"Oui! It's a nice day indeed, Gray-sama. Juvia feels like there's going to be a good news today!" the water mage beamed jovially at the ice mage. This made Gray shiver.

"Uh... What news were you expecting?" Gray tried, but faltered with every word he uttered.

"Uhm. Gray-sama doesn't really know anything, huh?" the water mage looked worried for a bit but managed to give her own saccharine smile.

"Really, no." Gray replied. "The guild's acting weird today. Any ideas?"

Juvia shook her head in disbelief. Her Gray-sama doesn't really knew. "Does Juvia really need to slap it at Gray-sama's face?" This shocked Gray the more.

"Say what?" Gray asked in a horrified tone. When did Juvia learn to go against her most beloved Gray-sama?

"Okay. Honestly, Juvia was hurt at first... But Juvia realized that she wasn't any better for Gray-sama..." the water mage felt hopeful about Gray's lovelife.

"Wait wait wait wait wait! Does this mean you're giving up on me just because someone else loves me? That's not the Juvia I know." Gray really felt weird.

"Juvia doesn't want to give up. But Juvia decided that this person deserves you better than Juvia herself." Juvia answered honestly. Mira was still looking at them, how much progress this talk was making.

"That's not for you to decide on your own! Just what the heck is the problem with all of you?!" Gray snapped at everyone present at the guild. The said people looked at him with funny faces. This irked Gray to the highest point.

* * *

  _Is it true that you love me?_

_I dare you to kiss me_

_With everyone watching_

_It's truth or dare on the dance floor_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_Truth or dare on the dance floor_

_La la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_I dare you!_

* * *

 "You wanna know, smartass?" a familiar voice echoed through the hall. Surprisingly to Gray, the guild went silent. Looking around, he saw that flash of pink hair on the person he least wanted to see today.

"Oh great. Don't tell me this whole ruckus has something to do with you, of all people." Gray glared at the pinkette. But Natsu wouldn't give up that easily.

Gray noticed Juvia went to Natsu's side and whispered something to him. The incredulous look Gray gave to everyone made them laugh at him.

"And so if it has? What would you do about it?" Natsu smirked devilishly, almost trying to seduce his prey.

"Are you looking for a fight, Flame Brain?! As you know, I'm up for it!" Gray gritted through his teeth and clenched his fists, ready for a fight. Natsu, however just looked at him.

"Guys, what can you say about this?" Natsu asked the gradually accumulating crowd near them. And a ruckus of voices started.

"Go, Natsu!"

"Accept the challenge!"

"Don't back down, Salamander!"

"You can do it, Natsu-nii!"

And more cheers of support from Natsu's side erupted. Even the Master wished that stupid pinkette good luck!

"What the hell! I'm getting pissed off now!" Gray lunged forward and threw a punch at Natsu's face. But the pinkette easily dodged the attack with graceful movements, almost like a girl.

"My turn." Natsu smirked and grabbed Gray by the collar. The action surprised the ice mage more. And the next thing he knew, Natsu was draping his arms around his neck. Their faces were close enough that made struggling difficult.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gray growled. He was really confused now.

"You're supposed to wrap your arms around my waist, idiot!" Natsu chuckled at obliviousness Gray had been showing. Unconcsciously, Gray complied.

"What is this Natsu? Are you playing with me?" Gray gritted in anger as his eyes were threatening to produce tears.

"I'm not playing with you, nor toying you Ice Block. I'm daring you..." Natsu said with a confident brush of a hand on Gray's cheeks.

"D-Dare..." Gray stuttered.

"Yeah. I dare you to kiss me... With everyone watching." Natsu ordered. Gray gaped like a fish.

"What? Are you nuts?!" Gray snapped at the pinkette.

"Nope. I'm just head over heels for you. Know what I mean?" Natsu's voice sent a shiver to Gray's spine.

"Natsu... I..." Gray was now speechless. How could something this bad turn into a romantic confession. He heard it loud and clear... Natsu likes him... And that sent his heart beating relentlessly inside his chest.

"It's okay. You probably don't like me. I'm just glad that I got the chance to say it. And it's okay if we can't be friends anymore... Just pretend this didn't happen." Natsu was now resisting the tears welling up in his eyes. This hurt look from Natsu made his stomach churn. He didn't want to be the cause of Natsu's real pain. He didn't... He just can't...

And Gray made up his mind. With a swift move, he grabbed the pinkette's face and collided his lips with Natsu's own. Gray didn't know how to react. It felt... so right. It's like their lips belong to each other in every possible way. God, how Gray hoped he had realized this sooner. And the crown seemed to cheer but they don't mind it, not a bit.

"Baka! Leaving like that after confessing... Were you really an idiot?" Gray hugged Natsu tightly. He had never been much happy with this.

"So, you're okay with me being your 'girlfriend'?" Natsu asked and this earned a growl from Gray.

"You're not a girl. It's awkward." Gray answered, flicking the pinkette's forehead.

"But I'm willing to be... For you Gray... I love you." Natsu, in all his honesty, said like a woman loyal to her man.

"I... Gah! I love you, too you idiot Flame Brain!" Gray facepalmed and suddenly carried Natsu bridal style. Now he knew what to do.

"Someone's eager to pin me down..." Natsu whispered to the ravenette's ears. As for the audience, sighs of relief and cheers were heard before they went off with their routine.

"Shut up!"

* * *

  _Is it true that you love me?_

_I dare you to kiss me_

_I dare you to touch me_

_It's truth or dare on the dance floor_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_I dare you!_

* * *

 And that's how Gray Fullbuster accepted Natsu Dragneel's dare.

**-End-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! Thanks for reading and if you have comments and suggestions, feel free to ask. This will be posted in FF.net as well.
> 
> With love,
> 
> Stella


End file.
